50 Easy Ways to Annoy Natalie Goodman
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Gabe decides to write a book! 50 Easy Ways to Annoy Natalie Goodman! lol...awful summary, sorry. REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Lol…this was fun to write! I got inspired by the song from Wonderful Town I think it is called "100 Easy Ways." So I have created 50 Easy ways to annoy Natalie Goodman!**

**Lol…Some of these are just plain mean, but you must remember that it's Gabe who's writing these and he's just a sibling torturer. Lol…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N! If I did, I'd be Natalie and Henry would be MINE!**

* * *

Hello!

If you're reading this book, then you should know a little about me! My name is Gabe Goodman. I'm eighteen and dead. Now I bet you're wondering 'how did he write a book if he's dead?' Well, let me tell you…it wasn't easy.

So, let's start with our first chapter, shall we?

_**Chapter 1: 50 Easy Ways to Annoy Natalie Goodman**_

In this chapter, you'll learn 50 easy ways to annoy my sister, Natalie Goodman! Now, these CAN be used in real life! So pay attention!

1.) Go around calling her 'Nat' all the time.

2.) Tell her that she's unloved.

3.) Then tell her that she's invisible.

4.) Laugh and tell her that her brother is a superboy.

5.) In band class, mock her playing the piano.

6.) Flip her lock.

7.) Make giant Gabe cardboard cutouts and put them all over her room.

8.) When she asks how they got there, shrug and say that it was him.

9.) Force her to spend time with her family. In public.

10.) Yell at her about how she complains too much.

11.) Kidnap Henry.

12.) Hold him hostage.13.) Attack him with fangirls.

14.) Make her watch.

15.) Prank call her pretending to be the guy from the Yale Admissions Department.

16.) Tell her she didn't get in.

17.) In reality, she did, but hide her letter of acceptance.

18.) When she finds it and yells at you, tell her that Gabe put it there.

19.) Make her wear dresses.

20.) Frilly dresses.

21.) With lace.

22.) When she answers a question in school, call her names behind her back.

23.) Write 'Gabe was here' all over her locker.

24.) Flirt with Henry.

25.) When he tries to explain that he already has a girlfriend, kiss him.

26.) Make sure she sees it.

27.) Bring Henry clubbing with you.

28.) Take pictures with your phone and send them to her.

29.) Gather all the guys she flirted with at those clubs to a social.

30.) Make sure Henry's there.

31.) Make sure she's there too.

32.) Allow them to mingle freely.

33.) Give her a sandwich and tell her that you made especially for her on the floor.

34.) Become best friends with her mom.

35.) Become best friends with her dad.

36.) Become best friends with Gabe.

37.) Drag her along to visit Dr. Fine.

38.) Log onto her Facebook and read her posts.

39.) On Facebook, tell Henry something mean.

40.) When he asks who this is cuz it's definitely not her, reply that it's his conscience.

41.) Make him believe he's going crazy.

42.) Make her watch old sappy movies.

43.) Make her listen to jazz music for four hours straight.

44.) Find her homework and feed it to a dog.

45.) When she asks where it is, shrug and tell her that Gabe took it.

46.) Ask her how many times she can say 'fuck.'

47.) Once she says it, scream 'YOU SAID A BAD WORD!'

48.) Tell her that her mom wants to have some girl to girl 'bonding' time.

49.) Take her drugs and chuck them out the window.

AND….

50.) Tell her that Mozart isn't the only crazy one.

Now That you know how to annoy Natalie Goodman, go out and try for yourself!

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Natalie shouted as she picked up Gabe's book. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"That's my book!" he said happily. "Don't you love it?"

"'50 Easy Ways to Annoy Natalie Goodman.' YOU ACTUALLY PUBLISHED THAT?" he nodded feebly as she read. "Make her wear dresses? Prank call her pretending to be the guy from the Yale Admissions Department? Kidnap Henry?"

"Yeah, that last one was for my enjoyment…"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!"

She angrily stormed off and ran up to her room.

He just innocently called out after her, "Are you sure you don't wanna read chapter 2? 50 Easy Ways to Annoy Dr. Madden?"

**A/N: Lol….**

**Reviews?**


End file.
